pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaise's Slugma
These Slugma are two -type Pokémon owned by Blaise. Biography Once he captured Captain Stern and Dock, Blaise wanted to learn more about the submarine, but Captain Stern refused to talk with him. Instead, Blaise had his Slugma slightly burn Dock, to force Captain Stern to talk. Just as Ruby, by accident, came out of the storage room, he started running and dropped some green Pokéblocks that Slugma was attracted to. Thus, Slugma went into the submarine, where Ruby went to. Inside the submarine, Blaise and Slugma faced Ruby and his Marshtomp, Mumu.RS021: Slugging It Out with Slugma I Mumu protected Ruby from Slugma's flames. However, Blaise had Slugma intensify the flames, which made Ruby see illusions of his father and his Slaking. Despite that, Ruby preserved his will, as he had Mumu use Earthquake, which wounded Slugma. Before he escaped in the pod out of the submarine, Ruby made it clear he knew to identify which flavor a Pokémon loves most, hence why he dropped green Pokéblocks.RS022: Slugging It Out with Slugma II Courtney explained to Ruby Blaise's skill was to have his Slugma conjure illusions through fire.RS040: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I After the Gym Leaders' meeting, Wallace, Roxanne and Brawly knew they'd face the Team Magma admins, along with their Pokémon.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Eventually, Blaise had his Slugma battle Tate and Liza, who saw two figures of Team Magma. Slugma fired Flamethrower, which was countered by Solrock and Lunatone's Cosmic Power. Solrock used Meditate, while Lunatone fired Rock Slide, which was stopped by Slugma's Acid Armor. Just as Solrock launched Psywave, both Slugma were defeated. However, Slugma's fire made Tate and Liza dazed, since they saw Slugma recovered and continued to battle. Blaise, however, was glad about the effect, since Slugma's fire fused with Mt. Pyre's ghostly flames. This made Tate and Liza continue the battle.RS049: You Can Fight Day or Night With Lunatone & Solrock Ruby was indecisive what to do, seeing Wallace trying to battle the crisis between Kyogre and Groudon. Ruby recalled his previous adventures, recalling the battle against Blaise's Slugma.RS058: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI The Team Magma admins faced the Gym Leaders, who tried to stop Groudon. Blaise fought against Brawly inside the Lilycove Museum. Brawly's Machoke used Leer and Revenge, which seemingly defeated Slugma. However, Slugma emitted flames, which made Brawly and Machoke affected by the illusion that paintings came to life and tried to attack them. Brawly endured this and sent Hariyama, who used Fake Out on Slugma. Brawly stated he trained with his friend, Bruno, as his Hariyama used Knock Off on Slugma.RS067: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX Hariyama continued attacking Slugma and blew it away.RS068: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X After continued use of Knock Off, Hariyama made Slugma drop a pair of hairpins, which Brawly recognized to be Tate and Liza's. Brawly tried to reach Blaise, but he was too exhausted and let Blaise escape.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII After Amber visited the empty Team Aqua HQ, Blaise had Slugma conjure flames to make him think his companions, Shelly and Matt, returned. However, Amber knew this was an illusion and had Gorebyss extinguish it, so Blaise approached Amber, proposing an alliance.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 Amber initially refused and had Gorebyss use Hydro Pump, which blew away Blaise and Slugma.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 After accepting the request to join him, Amber and Blaise, along with their Pokémon, found Hoopa, who could summon Kyogre and Groudon.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 During the night, Gorebyss sprayed water on Hoopa, which infuriated it. Hoopa conjured a ring, though it saw Blaise's Slugma's illusions of Kyogre and Groudon, which Hoopa eventually summoned.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Ruby and Emerald found Amber and Blaise, who provoked Hoopa. They started to attack their Gorebyss and Slugma with Ruby's Milotic, Feefee, and Emerald's Dusclops. Blaise's Slugma conjured illusions and made Ruby and Emerald devastated by the illusions. This let Amber sail on Gorebyss and Blaise flew on Swellow, as they both followed Groudon and Kyogre.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Ruby knew the illusions were made by Slugma and had Latios attack Slugma. Slugma was hit and the illusions were broken.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Known moves Using Acid Armor | Flamethrower; fire; RS049: You Can Fight Day or Night With Lunatone & Solrock Acid Armor; poison; RS049: You Can Fight Day or Night With Lunatone & Solrock }} References Category:Fire-type manga Pokémon Category:Team Magma's Pokémon